LIFE OF A RED CAT
by Facing Right
Summary: A remastered version of my first story about my OC Cole Everett I dont own any of these characters except for Cole and his family and maybe a few others later. Rated t for violence and language in later chapters. On hold so I can work on other projects
1. Status update oc request

Hey everyone I'm back. this time I'm on a tablet so I'll be able to be more active. It should be fun. I hope to make new friends as I did in the past.

I'll keep this updating as a progress report and requests for OCs as needed

CURRENT PROJECT(s)

\- Life of a Red Cat (TAWOG)  
CH 2 due 4/16/2017 (yes its due easter, Iebrate the holiday bydtoing what I love)

-The lost regiment (STAR WARS CW)  
CH 1 due When I get to it and feel happy with characters

OCs needed?

-YES!. I will be taking a lot less than normal though so don't be surprised if you get rejected. I want good quality descriptive OCs only. here's a list of requirements and an application format. MUST USE FORMAT BELOW

 **THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL FORMAT**

NAME -

AGE -

SPECIES -

CHARACTER DESCRIPTION -

LIKES -

DISLIKES -

FRIENDS (from the show only unless you submit more than one) -

ROLE IN SOCIETY (not job, you can be a bum if you want) -

JOB (not needed if you don't have it) -

(family means who lives in your OCs house OR relatives hereby that are relevant. leave blank if not applicable or your OC is alone)

FAMILY -

FAMILY LIKES -

FAMILY DISLIKES -

EXTRA INFORMATION ABOUT OC -

AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE FOLLOW ME AND BY ALL MEANS DONT HOLD BACK THE CRITICISM IT MAKES ME BETTER AT WRITING.


	2. LRC CH 1 Good morning Elmore

**Authors note.**

Hey everyone out there old readers and new, I have come back after a 3-4 year unannounced mia break to bring this story to life. This is going to be similar to my old story but better. I plan on working on this day and night so I hope you like it. I do, as always, accept criticism as I believe it makes me better and able to write for everyone. I loved this story in my head but on paper it wasn't good, so after 3 months of reimagining I bring you, Life of a Red Cat. Enjoy.

An alarm clock is going off signaling the time as 6:30 AM. There is a knock and a groan of frustration and drowsiness. The door opens letting light into the dark room revealing it to be a simple room with a single bed, a dresser, a TV, and a laptop with a mouse on a desk that has no drawers. The bed is a mess with a wriggling form under the covers trying to hide from the light even though it is so dim. "Up late again I see." Speaks a motherly voice with a hint of amusement in her tone. The body under the bed groans again as a red furred paw sneaks out to hit the snooze button. "Come on now, get up get up. Its your first day in this new school." States the motherly voice. Not soon after there is a reply from under the bed covers in a younger male voice with irritation in his tone, " Just let me sleep, school isn't going anywhere. " "ah-ah-ah. That's not how this works mister. Now come on, get up and dressed, I made chocolate banana waffles for you." After this statements the lights flicker on revealing the woman in the door, his mother Susan, to be a reddish brown feline wearing a long purple shirt with black yoga pants starring at the bed with a hand on the light switch. "Aghh, Moooommmm. Are you trying to blind me?" States the dark red feline boy who, in shock of light and waffles fell out of bed wearing only a pair of banana underpants. "Yep, and I'll do it again if you don't get up" the motherly feline is, at this point suppressing laughter as she walks downstairs leaving the boy to shut the door.

Four minutes later the boy is dressed in blue jeans with a plain dark red t shirt with a white button up, unbuttoned, over top and on his way downstairs. This young boy seems to be almost 12 years old as he comes down stairs and sits at the table.  
Next to him sits his older brother Jason, a tiger with red access ts in his fur, and across from him sits his father Rick, a large Bengal tiger.  
"Breakfast is ready!" exclaimed the boys mom carrying out a plate of waffles for everyone. "Dig in!" All at one the family members grab two to three waffles each and begin passing butter and syrup around. "Don't be greedy with the syrup again Cole." Jason states while handing the little boy, Cole, the syrup who responds with a whine, "I am not greedy, my waffles just like syrup like I do." "I- tha- that does not even make sense little brother." Stutters Jason with a chuckle. "Alright boys hurry up you gotta to school in thirty minutes." Says Susan having finished her two waffles. The family has only lived in Elmore for about two weeks now and its Jason and Coles first day of school. Jason is going to Elmore university and Cole is going to Elmore jr. High.

Twenty two minutes later Jason has left for school and Rick for work leaving Susan and Cole alone waiting for Coles bus to pull up. "Mom, I'm nervous" whines Cole. "About what honey?" Asks Susan moving to kneel in front of Cole. "What if I don't fit in or find freinds?" "You will, because my son is someone everyone should like." "Thanks mom, I feel a better, there's the bus" says Cole as a yellow bus pulls up to the bus stop, nobody else is with them at the bus stop and only two people are on the bus so far, a sunflower with a face and a green balloon, not excluding the orange furry bus driver. Eight minutes later the bus is nearly full of strange young people with Cole sitting alone at the back when the bus stops again letting four people on, a ghost, an orange fish with legs, a pink rabbit that Cole immediately thought was too young for the school, and a blue cat. The blue cat and orange fish Cole and immediately ran to the back to greet the new kid with the blue cat in front. "Hi! Are you new here?" The two say almost in unison getting a simple reply back "yes." "Wow nice. My names Gumball and this is Darwin!" The cat seems to be hyper active as he out his paw to shake Coles hand. " I'm Cole." Says Cole shaking the cats hand thenthe fishes fin. The two boys then sit next to Cole and begin asking questions which Cole just tunes out thinking one thing. 'This is going to be a long bus ride'

 **Well that's all for this chapter. I'll release chapter 2 in the next few days. Please leave feedback and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks for reading.**


	3. First day, worst day

**Authors note.**

Hey everyone out there old readers and new. As i said, here is chapter 2 on time. I hope you like and as always, Enjoy.

CH 2 The first day, the worst day.

As the bus pulls up to the school Gumball and Darwin have finally stopped bugging Cole to talk to each other while Cole stared out the window only to see something even stranger than the people on the bus, the strange people that wereat the school during the day. Getting off the bus he was stopped by a smallish bull horned girl that was standing there, whom, he made the mistake of numbing into her. As he bumped into her the students eear him stopped and backed away watching to see what happened, which scared Cole a little.

"Fresh meat needs to learn his place it seems" the girl says threateningly while craccking her knuckles.

"Oh shoot, sorry it was an accident." Responds Cole

"Sorry won't work on me. Meet Mr fist"

After saying this the girl swings at Cole who, not expecting this, took the hit straight to his chest making him fall back in suprise, hitting his head on the fire hydrant as the world went dark before him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Cole awoke slowly to find himself in what he thought was a hospital office immediately confused to why he was at the hospital.

"W-what happened, where am I?"

In response, a voice Cole can't see the source of say, "The school nurses office young man."

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"You fell on the fire hydrant out front, or at least that's what the students who saw it said." The voice steps up in front showing to be a band aide person told check his eyes with a flashlight. "Apparently you went unconscious immediately."

"I- how long was I out for?" Cole was about to say something else but decided not to.

"By my guess I'd say about 47 minutes, are you feeling alright?"

"I think so." Cole, at this point is up and stretching.

"Well then get to class I'll send a note home by the end of the day"

"OK?"

With the conversation over Cole gets up and begins looking for his class. After a few minutes he finds it and opens the door to find an old monkey woman teaching a class with a giant and a dinosaur (how either of them ever fit I have no idea) and all the people he saw on the bus.

"And just where have you been?" A scheechy voice shouts at Cole who turns to see it was the teacher and she was glarring at him.

"The-uhm nurses office."

"Uh huh. And why were you there and not in my class?"

"There- there was an accident this morning. I fe-"

"DONT CARE!" Shouts the teacher "Sit down in front"

She gestures toward the only empty seat in the room next to,unfortunately, the boy from the bus, Gumball Watterson.

This, being the last person Cole wanted to sit near showed on his face and the teacher noticed it and smirkled, but only a little.

"Now, back to my lesson. The circle of life inclu- at this point Cole starts to zone out and daydeam not listening to the teacher. And waiting for the day to end unaware of the police chase going toward the school.

Alright I'll leave it off there for now. Next chapter within 2 days.


End file.
